BahKeenKnee?
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Written for First Tweaks Bikini Challenge. One version is the edited version, which I cut down the word count and the other is the original. //Inuyasha finds something, and he questions it. He likes the end result
1. Submitted Version

Title: What is it?

Word Count: 299 - Originally it was 333 but I cut out a little bit. I might put up the original version on or on my LJ if anyone wants to read it

Pairings: Inu/kag they are also the only characters

"What is this?" A thin piece of fabric hung daintily from a clawed hand.

"You found it!" Kagome shouted, launching herself at the hanyou holding the missing piece of clothing.

Inuyasha easily avoided the flailing girl, simply scooting to the side. "What is it?" He questioned again, warily eyeing the red fabric, strings hanging off each end of the two triangles on the corners where they weren't connected.

"It's a bikini." She said simply shrugging her shoulders. "You wear it." She explained at his blank look, walking towards him so she could grab said object.

"How?" Inuyasha questioned dumbly, lifting up the bikini and placing each triangle over his ears. "Like this, Kagome?" He questioned.

"No, you- just give it here and I'll _show_ you." She said laughter filling her words.

"Take the bah-keen-knee then, wench." He grumbled tossing it at her.

She caught it nimbly, eyeing him. He gave her a 'what?' look. "Turn around" she urged. Turning her back to him herself.

She quickly changed and then made an odd noise of frustration causing the hanyou to turn around. "Will you tie this?" He heard her ask. He simply nodded, eyeing the creamy expanse of her back.

His fingers fumbled as he worked on securing the top, all he wanted to do was _take the thing off and here he was putting it on. He stepped back when he was done, not knowing how it was going to look. _

"_I have the bottoms on already." She murmured, shedding her skirt. "This is what it looks like." She stated, turning around. He couldn't help but groan as more of her beautiful body was revealed. "You like?"._

"_No," he grunted, watching her face fall. "I love it." With that he lunged, taking off the fabric he had put on._


	2. Longer Version

"What is this?" A thin piece of fabric hung daintily from a clawed hand.

"You found it!" Kagome shouted, launching herself at the hanyou holding the missing piece of clothing.

Inuyasha easily avoided the flailing girl, simply scooting to the side. "What is it?" He questioned again, warily eyeing the red fabric, strings hanging off each end of the two triangles on the corners where they weren't connected.

"It's a bikini." She said simply shrugging her shoulders. "You wear it." She explained at his blank look, walking towards him so she could grab said object.

"How?" Inuyasha questioned dumbly, lifting up the bikini and placing each triangle over his ears. "Like this, Kagome?" He questioned.

"No, you- just give it here and I'll _show_ you." She said laughter filling her words.

"Take the bah-keen-knee then, wench." He grumbled tossing it at her.

She caught it nimbly, eyeing him. He gave her a 'what?' look. "Turn around" she urged. Turning her back to him herself.

She quickly changed and then made an odd noise of frustration causing the hanyou to turn around. "Will you tie this?" He heard her ask. He simply nodded, eyeing the creamy expanse of her back.

His fingers fumbled as he worked on securing the top, his thoughts a constant disarray, all he wanted to do was _take the thing off and here he was putting it on. He stepped back when he was done, not knowing how it was going to look. _

"_I have the bottoms on already." She murmured as she slipped of her skirt and kicked it in the corner. "This is what it looks like." She stated, turning around slowly as the words left her lips. He couldn't help but groan as almost every inch of your beautiful body was revealed. "You like?" She question, striking a sultry pose._

"_No," he grunted, watching as her face fell. "I love it." And with that he lunged at her, taking off the fabric he had just put on._


	3. Authors Note

For all of you who have asked, there will be a sequel to this story. I have it already partially written, because the challenge this was written for was only a drabble. So therefore I couldn't always fit exactly what needed to be sad in the short amount of words required. But I still loved writing them. :) And I love drabbles, cause they are short but sweet. I hope you all will read when I post, and I hope you all like it. Sorry if I got any of your hopes up by posting this. Just wanted to let you all know. :


End file.
